


Make a Mess a Home

by DrewWrites



Series: Sharing is Caring [2]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Team as Family, wow a platonic fic what a time to be alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: Tony longs for a home he's never had, until he looks up and realizes he has one.Part of the Sharing is Caring series: Sharing a house (or a tower, in this case)





	Make a Mess a Home

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I just love my friends a lot and needed on outlet okay thanks

Being in the company of The Avengers sparked a nostalgia that wasn’t Tony’s. Despite never having this before, never wanting it, never knowing it existed, it felt like a thing he had unknowingly longed for his entire life.

Clint’s food “experiments” seemed to have always been scattered in the living room and in the kitchen, their remnants always mysteriously disappearing to a soapy demise at least a day later. As long as Tony wasn’t the one cleaning Clint’s latest attempt at the Ultimate Gaming Finger Food, he was happy to keep sampling insane snacks. Shockingly, they weren’t all half bad.

Natasha’s books stacked on the coffee table fit like part of the design. There would always be three different books. She was currently working her way through the classics, so the first tended to be something by Fitzgerald or Faulkner. The second would be any random book she picked out from the library, maybe whatever was popular, or something about the team that she found funny. The third would be a second copy of the classic literature, silently handed to Steve or Bucky if they happened to sit next to her.

A bundle of pillows and blankets on the couch or the love seat or the recliner usually means that Bruce had been marathoning his latest Netflix addiction in the middle of the night. If someone happened to walk in on him, they’d see at least three empty mugs on the table, previously containing tea, and empty take-out containers neatly stacked on the corner. If someone happened to walk in bloodshot and weary, Bruce would offer a sad smile and produce even more pillows and blankets.

Thor brings back specific trinkets back for each teammate from his trips through the nine realms (Bucky learns everything he possibly can about every single gift he receives and finds a space on his floor to display it, even when there’s barely space to move). 

Steve tries to make team breakfast on Sundays when no one had work to do or theories to research or missions to prepare for (He’s adjusting to 21st century cooking and baking shockingly well, and Clint is enjoying every minute of it).

Bucky tries to make enough coffee in the mornings for everyone, tea for bruce, and a smoothie for Natasha (Clint and Tony usually drink half the pot before anyone else can get to it, but Bucky enjoys making coffee so he only pretends to be annoyed every time).

Sam has an uncanny ability to fix any appliance or electronic device without fail, and only asks for lunch and a beer in return (Tony was only slightly jealous, until his microwave busted for the 5th time and he ended up working through 3 major problems in his life and making an appointment with a real live therapist after lunch).

Tony loves seeing all the little things that his teammates leave around the tower. He’s not sure why, however. Because Clint’s dirty dishes are nasty, and he’s accidentally kicked Natasha’s books over so many times, and he always ends up cleaning Bruce’s cocoon. He really only needs so many interstellar bobble heads before it gets annoying, he hates getting up early on Sundays because it is his one day off, he doesn’t want to fight Clint for the coffee, and his problems shouldn’t be Sam’s problems.

And yet, he wouldn’t dare do a damn thing about it.

He could. It’s his tower, and he could tell them all to leave, but the thought of that makes his heart drop at a concerningly fast speed.

They drive them up the wall, they annoy him to no end and make him want to pull his hair out.

He thinks, one day at Sunday breakfast, that this must be what it feels like to have siblings. The thought stops him dead in his tracks, and he scans around the room.

Steve is at the stove cooking even more bacon for Thor, playing keep away as Clint attempts to dart around him to snatch “just a piece” despite the burning hot pan. Steve is trying to be angry, but Tony can see the laughter playing at his lips, his crows feet scrunching up.

Bucky is searching for everyone’s mugs, yelling at Clint because Bucky’s is mysteriously absent and “I know I saw you trying to make some stupid coffee poison with it.”

Thor is attempting to balance his mug, Steve’s mug, and Bucky’s mug on top of each other. Natasha slides her own mug over after the tower stands steady for a few moments, genuine curiosity on her face which definitely spells mischief.

Sam and Bruce are loudly debating about whether Spielberg or Nolan is the better modern director and deciding where they should go to lunch simultaneously.

Tony looks down at the tablet in his hands, to the coffee at his side, and to his friends. Something clicks into place and he realizes that he _loves them._ Not just as good friends and fun people to be around, he loves all of them completely. He loves that Bucky and Clint have the same argument every Sunday, he loves that Steve can’t help but slide Clint extra bacon, he loves that Thor and Natasha find ways to wreak havoc on his- _their_ dining table, he loves that Sam and Bruce always pick the same place for lunch.

He thinks that this is what a family is supposed to look like.

“What are you smiling about?” Natasha asks, her voice accusatory, but her face soft and playful. They share a soft smile before he replies.

“The fact that Bucky is going to be pissed when his mug falls.” On queue, Bucky spins around, the tower topples, and there’s a mad scramble to catch the falling debris. Tony hides his smile in his coffee.

He’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tungler: apieceofandrewforyou


End file.
